


Pezzi che (quasi) combaciano

by MC_Gramma



Category: Glee
Genre: Anorexia, F/M, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non posso definirla PWP perché un minimo di trama s’intravede dietro.<br/><i>[...] quella sera stessa, dopo essersi raccontati come avevano convissuto/combattuto i reciproci demoni negli ultimi anni, avevano fatto l’amore. Era stato terribilmente impulsivo, così poco da Marley Rose, nessuno le avrebbe creduto se l’avesse raccontato! Eppure quando Hunter l’accarezzava, come ora, era l’unico momento in cui si sentiva a posto nel proprio corpo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pezzi che (quasi) combaciano

Chiuse gli occhi alla stessa velocità con cui Hunter le fece abbassare le gambe.  
Dacché avevano iniziato, avevano già cambiato posizione due volte. A lui piace cambiare, la noia è la nemica peggiore per l’erezione. E a Marley non dispiace essere presa e girata come pare a lui. Come una bambola nelle sue mani.  
Ryder era fin troppo dolce in quel senso. Troppi  _‘posso?’_ e _‘sicura che va bene?’_ e  _‘ti va? se no è uguale, basta dormire insieme’_. Hunter non era così, era tanto che dicesse  _‘facciamolo_ così _’_  prima di prenderla e passare ai fatti: le aveva aperto gli occhi su un tipo di sesso che non immaginava!  
Stasera ad esempio avevano iniziato con la pecorina, anche se lui l’aveva schiacciata quasi subito contro il materasso. Il suo peso tutto addosso e i capelli tutti sul viso, le finirono in bocca e le diedero la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, e i polmoni compressi nella cassa toracica fremettero alla disperata ricerca d’aria.. Non c’era bisogno che glielo facesse notare, dopo un po’ la liberava sempre e insieme all’ossigeno Marley trovava le sue labbra. Come tornare alla vita. Una sensazione che caratterizzava la loro relazione.  
Si erano rincontrati l’estate scorsa, a quattro anni di distanza dal Ringraziamento del 2012, alla festa di Sebastian e Cooper. Marley s’era sempre chiesta che ci fosse andata a fare. Nemmeno lo conosceva, il fratello di Blaine! Il destino o più semplicemente l’intrinseco desiderio degli Anderson di ‘far numero’ ce l’avevano portata.  
Li aveva presentati Sebastian, con la sua innata delicatezza.  
“Marley, ti ricordi di Hunter?” chiese, fischiettando subito dopo il motivetto di  _Whistle_  “Lui ha una dipendenza da steroidi alle spalle, tu a quanto vedo ancora non mangi.. avrete molto di cui parlare!”  
Quando il francese li lasciò soli, per tacito accordo, decisero di fingere che non fosse mai successo: lei rimase seduta dov’era, aspettando che Unique tornasse dal buffet per piluccare qualcosa dal suo piatto, e lui si allontanò in direzione del bar. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che, dopo un ampio giro, tornasse a prendere posto al suo fianco.  
Le chiese di uscire solo due settimane dopo e quella sera stessa, dopo essersi raccontati come avevano convissuto/combattuto i reciproci demoni negli ultimi anni, avevano fatto l’amore.  
Era stato terribilmente impulsivo, così poco da Marley Rose, nessuno le avrebbe creduto se l’avesse raccontato! Eppure quando Hunter l’accarezzava, come ora, era l’unico momento in cui si sentiva a posto nel proprio corpo.  
Il tocco di Jake, invece, l'aveva sempre fatta bloccare. Come quand’era di fronte al frigorifero, staccava la spina per difesa e l’unico desiderio che provava era sfilarsi dal corpo. Ci avevano provato ma lui era un cerchio e lei un triangolo, non c’era verso di farli stare insieme, però appoggiare i propri vertici alla sua circonferenza era un’abitudine così piacevole che era stata durissima rinunciarvi.. e Hunter era senza dubbio un quadrato però, col fatto che l’abuso di steroidi l’aveva quasi distrutto, i pezzi che faticosamente rimise insieme quasi combaciavano coi suoi.  
Non che Hunter cercasse di salvarla, era già tanto che stesse riuscendo pian piano a salvarsi da solo! Forse era per questo che Marley stava così bene con lui, non la lasciava a crogiolarsi nella sua prigione come Jake e non tentava ossessivamente di tirarla fuori come Ryder.  
Riaprì gli occhi. Due braccia, possenti colonne, sostenevano il ragazzo sopra di lei. Cedettero appena mise a fuoco il suo volto.  
Marley protese le labbra e le braccia, offrendo tutta se stessa, mentre Hunter calava su e dentro di lei. I fianchi risposero appena lui stabilì il ritmo, lento e costante. Gemette forte, dimentica di ogni pudore, e subito arrivò la sua bocca a ricordarglielo.  
Strinse gli occhi per meglio godere di quel bacio, di quell’unione perfetta. Poi la voce di Hunter si infranse nel buio contro le sue labbra umide.  
“Ti stai bagnando un sacco” passò una mano a pettine tra i capelli, tirandoli appena “Ti piace sentire il mio cazzo entrare nella tua fighetta bagnata. Ti piace, vero?”  
In passato si sarebbe sentita mortificata, sporca come quando Jake aveva provato a ravvivare la loro vita sessuale parlandole in quel modo, ma adesso sembrava un’altra vita. Tuttavia non rispose. Una piccola provocazione, sapeva quanto a lui piacessero queste cose.  
Hunter la tirò per i capelli, tenendole la testa ferma in una posizione scomoda, e una piccola scarica di dolore l’invase. Ripeté la domanda, in un tono che pretendeva una risposta.  
“Il mio corpo lo sta urlando” sussurrò “Non lo senti?”  
Sollevò le palpebre per vedere il suo sorriso, lo sentì aprirsi sulle proprie labbra, e contemporaneamente Hunter si fermò. Sapevano entrambi che non avrebbe resistito a lungo, fermo dentro di lei, ma prima di ricominciare a muoversi chiarì “Voglio sentirlo dalla tua voce”  
Marley si morse l’interno della guancia, per reprimere un altro gemito.  
“Voglio sapere cosa vuoi” insistesse, aumentando la presa su di lei “cosa ti piace, e soprattutto.. chi sei”  
Sbatté più volte le palpebre, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
“Cosa mi piace? Cosa voglio?” gli fece eco “Questo. Esattamente  _questo_! Tu, sopra di me, duro dentro me, senza possibilità di scampo”  
Hunter le concesse una spinta più profonda poi tornò alla danza inesorabilmente lenta che il suo ventre non era riuscita a condurre.  
“Chi sono? Sono la tua donna, e tu sei il mio uomo. E guai a chi si mette in mezzo!”  
Lo baciò, soffocando la sua risata sul nascere. Sapevano entrambi a chi si riferiva, la lista era piuttosto lunga.  
C’era la sua ex, Allison, presenza costante anche se non erano più in contatto da almeno un anno. Hunter le aveva detto che non doveva assolutamente sentirsi da meno, la loro storia era durata solo finché c’era stata una buona intesa sessuale. Come dimenticare poi la sfilza di ragazze che gli avevano scaldato il letto per un paio di settimane o poco più, e poi Trent! Non era rimasta sorpresa quando gli aveva parlato della sua breve esperienza omosessuale – anche se si aspettava di sentire il nome di Sebastian – a preoccuparla erano le possibili intromissioni dell’altro: in passato Nixon non aveva esitato a denunciarlo quando aveva chiuso la loro.. chiamarla storia era uno sproposito.. e quando l’avevano incrociato, qualche settimana addietro, aveva capito al primo sguardo che avrebbe dovuto rispondere con decisione alla sua stretta di mano e infatti l’ex usignolo l’aveva stritolata.  
Comunque era stupido pensarci! Era la sera di San Valentino e Hunter stava facendo l’amore con lei.  
“Tu sei la donna della mia vita” disse, e lei sentì le prime lacrime premere per uscire “Sarai la donna che sposerò, un giorno, e partorirai i miei figli.. ma fino ad allora.. sarai solo la mia troietta, con la figa piena del mio cazzo”  
Non si sentì offesa, si frequentavano da quasi sei mesi e sapeva che durante il sesso diventava volgare, ma lo corresse comunque.  
“Preferisco amante”  
Le tappò la bocca mormorando ‘sì, sì, come vuoi’. Evidentemente s’era stancato di parlare!  
Iniziò a scoparla più forte. Non più veloce, con maggior attenzione. Strusciando il ventre contro di lei, per stimolarle il clitoride durante la penetrazione, e stuzzicandole il seno prima con le dita e poi suggendolo tra le labbra anche se la posizione gli risultava molto scomoda.  
Marley arrivò vicina al limite un paio di volte ma per qualche strana ragione si perse prima dell’orgasmo, finché il vento non iniziò a calare.. Hunter imprecò, rotolando al suo fianco “Sei venuta?”  
Si girò verso di lui e scosse la testa, ponderando in fretta su cosa dire. In passato c’era rimasto ancora più male quando gli aveva fatto notare l’ovvio, ossia che il calo di desiderio era una conseguenza del prolungato uso di steroidi, e l’ultima volta che aveva detto ‘Non importa’ lui l’aveva presa come un’offesa e ne era nata una piccola discussione.  
Non avevano litigato, solo discusso. Era confortante che almeno gli scatti d’ira non fossero più un problema.  
“È stato bello lo stesso” bisbigliò infine “Che ore sono?”  
La luce verde del suo orologio da polso le fece male agli occhi. Lui sgranò i propri “Abbiamo davvero amoreggiato per quasi due ore?!”  
“Ecco perché sono distrutta” sospirò divertita.  
Hunter si girò sul fianco e con un altro delicato sospiro Marley scivolò nell’abbraccio.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese subito.  
Lei annuì, gli cinse mollemente il collo e la testa le cadde sotto la sua. La sua spalla la sostenne, costringendola a guardarlo in volto.  
“Allora perché piangevi?”  
Marley sorrise alla sua preoccupazione.  
Da fuori dimostrava più della sua reale età ma era insicuro come un bambino. Era raro che lo mostrasse, le piaceva essere una dei pochi ad averlo visto così.  
“Per quello che hai detto”  
“E ne sei felice” chiese conferma “Non capisco se e quanto tu lo sia, cioè non vorrei che tu fossi sempre sul chi va là..”  
Recuperò un po’ di forze e si strinse a lui, fermando quelle parole con le proprie labbra.  
“Sono felice, più di quando avrei mai immaginato” assicurò, interrompendo il bacio “E sto cercando di non farmi troppi film mentali, belli o brutti che siano.” gli prese il viso tra le mani “Voglio stare con te, punto. Tutto il resto lo lascio fuori.”  
Hunter le regalò uno di quei sorrisi che raramente dispensava, che gli facevano stringere leggermente gli occhi e venire le fossette nelle guance. Il suo volto si apriva, si illuminava. Ogni volta, Marley sentiva qualcosa sciogliersi dentro sé grazie al calore che le trasmetteva.  
“Non potevo sperare in una risposta migliore”  
Riprese a baciarla e lei sperò che non andasse oltre. Le piaceva partecipare adesso invece era proprio stanca, ma le dita di lui avevano già superato il suo tatuaggio e continuarono a scendere lungo le vertebre fino a perdersi tra le gambe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rileggendo mi sono resa conto che “360 gradi di rabbia” mi ha segnato. Elena Mearini scrive in un modo che uccide e cattura!  
> Allison ([Alexandra Daddario](http://40.media.tumblr.com/eefc98cc7c8fdd5d77ace150d44cc68c/tumblr_mz7smulHPe1qk3x9lo1_500.png)) è la protagonista del film "Bereavement" dove ha un breve intrallazzo col personaggio di Nolan Funk.


End file.
